1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to direct/indirect luminaire structures and particularly to recessed fluorescent lighting fixtures intended for use as wall sconces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lighting hallways as well as other passageways and/or small gathering locations such as office anterooms is readily accomplished in commercial environments through use of wall-mounted sconce fixtures which can be recessed if desired. Such fixtures are particularly useful when configured to utilize fluorescent lamping. While such fixtures are available in the art, a need continues for aesthetically attractive fixtures having light output which corresponds in light output level and quality of illumination with that illumination provided by parabolic troffer fixtures capable of producing direct and indirect lighting. While presently available wall-mounted fixtures are generally effective in accomplishing illumination goals such as wall illumination, a need exists within certain spaces including interior hallways, walkways and the like for a combination of the aesthetic appeal of indirect lighting, for example, with brightness levels greater than previously available with wall-mounted sconces whether or not recessed. The lighting arts thus feel a need for luminaires capable of creating a more "soft" and appealing lighting environment within spaces best illuminated by wall-mounted fixtures while maintaining reasonable system costs. Such lighting should provide balanced brightness with a necessary illumination of both vertical and horizontal surfaces in order to produce a necessary lighting quality and to enhance user satisfaction within the illuminated space. A luminaire is thus desirable which can produce useful lighting levels coupled with the "softness" or aesthetic appeal of indirect lighting. A wall-mounted luminaire having such capabilities would find ready utility in the art by creation of a feeling of spaciousness to users of the space. Such luminaires find greatest utility when exhibiting design features which make an architectural statement additional to creation of visible comfort. While wall-mounted lighting fixtures including recessed fixtures have previously provided a certain utility, the prior art has not previously provided wall sconce luminaire structures capable of both direct and indirect lighting in a fluorescent system and which are capable of creating the visual advantages alluded to hereinabove and especially when considering luminaire appearance. Accordingly, the present invention is seen to provide a direct/indirect wall-mounted luminaire particularly intended for use with fluorescent illumination sources and which is capable of producing the advantages noted herein including desired light levels as well as desired lighting quality at reasonable cost and with exceptional and pleasing aesthetic appearance.